Digimon New Beginning
by DigimonNewBeginning
Summary: El Digimundo está infectado por unos peligrosos virus informáticos. 7 Digimon y 7 nuevos niños elegidos deberán salvar el Mundo Humano y el Digimundo para restablecer el equilibrio, poniendo en peligro sus propias vidas. Sólo fancharacters.
1. Capítulo 1: Comienzo

**El primer capítulo de la serie. ¡Espero que os guste!**

Capítulo 1: Comienzo

El chapoteo del agua hacía eco por todo el túnel. Un Digimon corría desesperado tratando de huir. Huía de

la espesa neblina púrpura que había hecho a los demás enloquecer. Enloquecer... La palabra se repetía en

su mente una y otra vez. No podía borrar las imágenes que hacía unos minutos había contemplado horrori-

zado. Sus compañeros matándose unos a otros, la sangre saliendo disparada y aterrizando en el suelo... El

asustado Lupumon se desplazaba todo lo velozmente que su redondo cuerpo le permitía. Era una bola de

pelo blanco , con una oreja vaga y cola peluda. En sus ojos azul turquesa brillante, se podía vislumbrar la

desesperanza y el temor. Todo estaba perdido... A lo lejos alcanzó a ver la luz del exterior, anunciando el fi-

nal del acuoso túnel. Atravesó exitosamente la salida y la niebla parecía haber dejado de seguirlo. Se ocul-

tó entre unos arbustos y se relajó. A pesar de lo traumatizante que había sido lo ocurrido, no pudo evitar

sonreír. Estaba a salvo. Nadie lo encontraría allí, rodeado de árboles y otras plantas. O eso pensaba él.

-¡Eh, mira eso! -Una extraña criatura, gorda, con peinado punk y garras señaló al lugar donde Lupumon se

ocultaba

Su maldita cola lo había condenado. Otra criatura, del mismo color que la otra, violeta, se acercó hacia

donde su compinche dirigía su garra y agarró al Digimon de una forma muy desconsiderada. Los dos se mi-

raban a los ojos, uno desafiante y otro atemorizado. El ser hizo una mueca y rió, helándole la sangre al lo-

bezno. Giró la cabeza, mirando a su compañero.

-¿Lo infectamos o lo matamos a la vieja usanza?

-Me gusta verlos sufrir, reviéntale la cabeza, lentamente, a ser posible.

La segunda criatura, más alta, delgada y fornida que la segunda, comenzó a apretar la cabeza del pequeño

lobo. Éste chillaba de la presión que se estaba ejerciendo en su cráneo.

- Eh, Koryun -dijo el gordo-, haz que grite más, arráncale la cola.

El llamado Koryun sonrió y alargó su mano hacía la cola de Lupumon, pero el torturado le dio un calambre.

La criatura, cabreada, iba a lanzarle un puñetazo cuando una sombra salió de los arbustos y placó al ser,

haciendo que se sorprendiese y dejase caer al lobezno, que se ocultó detrás del recién llegado. Una Digi-

mon negra, con aspecto de cabeza de dragón y cuatro espinas en ella, miraba con odio a los dos tipos allí

presentes.

-¿¡Quiénes creéis que sois para hacer daño a este tipo, virus de mierda!? -Los ojos verde brote de la drago-

na se entrecerraron hasta formar dos amenazantes rendijas que desprendían agresividad.

- Pues eso somos: virus -dijo Koryun, con una voz que era capaz de congelar al más valiente de los Digi-

mon-. Ya tenemos bajo nuestro dominio a más de dos tercios de la población de esta zona del Digimundo,

¿qué os hace pensar que nos dejaremos vencer por dos de los vuestros en nivel In-trainning?

La ojiverde esbozó una sonrisa segura, mostrando sus colmillos.

- De hecho, somos cinco.

En ese momento, de la vegetación surgieron tres bolas más. Un perro, una gata y un zorro. El perro era de

color azul, con una banda alrededor de su cabeza que escondía sus orejas y unos enormes y brillantes ojos

marrones; la gata era negra, con dos colas que acababan en punta violeta y dos patas de ese mismo color.

De la punta de sus orejas salían dos pelillos y sus ojos eran de color rojo vino, además tenía un mechón de

pelo que le caía sobre la frente; el zorro era de color rojo y blanco, tres puntas de pelo salían de sus mejillas

y tenía una expresión pícara en sus ojos amarillos. Los dos virus los miraron burlonamente.

- ¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -Rieron a unísono.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Preguntó inocentemente el perro.

- ¡Vosotros! -El gordo señaló a los cinco Digimon- Por mucho que aumentéis en número, no conseguiréis

vencernos, pero, ya que parecéis tan dispuestos, peleemos.

El zorro lanzó rápidamente una bola de fuego contra Koryun, al que no le hizo ni cosquillas. Todos los de-

más comenzaron a atacar desesperadamente a los enemigos, pero estos no hacían más que mirarlos a-

burridamente. Tras varios minutos placando, lanzando bolas de energía y mordiendo, optaron por correr a

refugiarse, pues los virus habían decidido infectarlos con la neblina rosa que salía de sus espaldas. Cada

vez se iban adentrando más en el bosque, el paisaje se oscurecía y se escuchaban gruñidos de otros seres

que lo habitaban.

Kuromon subió ágilmente a un árbol, ocultándose tras sus hojas. Los demás, que no podían subir, se

ocultaron dentro de un agujero que Perrimon cavó rápidamente. Los virus pasaron cerca de ellos, sin

percatarse de su presencia. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando el peligro había pasado, salieron de sus es-

condites.

Los pequeños Digimon anduvieron con cautela por el profundo bosque, hasta que dieron con una cueva. Se

introdujeron en ella, explorando, y cada vez se hacía más oscura. Lupumon se colocó delante de los

demás Digimon, pues iba iluminando el camino gracias a la electricidad que producía su pelaje.

- ¿Qué es ese resplandor? -Preguntó Perrimon.

- Es Lupumon, no seas idiota -le espetó Zorumon-.

- … No, ese no, ¡el otro! -El pequeño perro señaló con el hocico una débil lucecilla azul que se veía unos

metros más adelante.

Todos se pararon y se quedaron mirando unos instantes, algo asustados. Kuromon dio un paso.

- Voy a ver qué es -dijo después-.

La gata se adelantó, sigilosamente y se asomó al lugar de donde procedía la luz. Los demás esperaban, en

tensión. Tras unos minutos, Kuromon les hizo una seña para que se acercaran. Cuando estuvieron reuni-

dos, entraron en aquel lugar y pudieron contemplar de dónde procedía la luz. Era un lago con el agua cris-

talina, y mostraba imágenes. La orilla Sur, donde ellos se situaban, era plana, pero conforme se iba ale-

jando, crecían estalagmitas hasta alcanzar su altura máxima en la orilla Norte.

Los Digimon se quedaron contemplando las imágenes que se reflejaban en el agua. Parecía otro mundo.

Había criaturas que andaban a cuatro patas y que vestían con extraños ropajes. También se podían ver má-

quinas que se deslizaban con ruedas por el suelo, soltando humo por la parte trasera.

- ¿Quiénes sois? -Otro pequeño Digimon salió de detrás de una estalagmita, asustado.

Era un pajarito color canela con los ojos azules y alas. No tenía patas y, bajo sus ojos, dos Vs rojas. El pe-

queño, temblaba de miedo. Los demás se presentaron y contaron lo sucedido.

- Oh, ya veo. Yo también he venido a refugiarme aquí. Soy Ruisemon, y esta -Ruisemon se echó a un lado,

dejando ver a otro Digimon- es Ornitomon.

- Hola -dijo.

Ornitomon era de color marrón oscuro con los ojos verdes. Sus patas, cola y pico eran más oscuras que su

pelaje.

Kikimon miró el lago y después a Ornitomon.

- ¿Por qué hay imágenes en el lago? -Preguntó.

- Refleja el mundo humano -la recién llegada se acercó al lago-. También es una entrada a él.

Durante unos minutos, Ornitomon explicó a los demás cosas sobre el mundo humano, hasta que unas vo-

ces les interrumpieron. Una mano violeta asomó por la entrada del lugar. Una neblina rosada entró con ella.

Los Digimon contemplaban, congelados, como dos virus iban introduciéndose en la cavidad.

Ruisemon dio un picotazo a su compañera, preocupado. La pequeña le dijo con la mirada lo que harían a continuación. Ornitomon agarró a Lupumon por la cola y le arrastró hacia el lago.

- ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó el lobo, susurrando.

- ¡Estamos acorralados! Nuestra única opción es ir al mundo humano.

Los virus entraron y sonrieron con malicia. Los demás Digimon miraron a Lupumon y a Ornitomon.

- ¡Cógelos! -Ordenó uno de los virus a su compañero.

¡Rápido, al lago! -Dijo Ruisemon y, al instante todos se habían perdido en sus aguas.

A Zorumon le dolía todo, literalmente. Desde la punta de la cola hasta las orejas. Lenta-

mente, se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un campo, había algo de basura y la poca ve-

getación que había estaba algo seca por el calor. El aire olía a... ¿Contaminación? No sabría describirlo.

Anduvo unos metros y se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás y percatándose de que los demás no estaban. Se quedó parado, en guar-

dia, pues no sabía dónde estaba. Es decir, era obvio que había llegado al mundo humano, pero no sabía en

qué parte exactamente. Zorumon se encontraba desorientado. Se estiró para desaturdirse un poco y exploró

el lugar. Subió una empinada cuesta sin casi esfuerzo, a pesar del dolor. De repente, se dio cuenta de que él

había "crecido". Ya no era la pequeña e indefensa bolita peluda que había sido en el bosque. Ahora se aseme-

jaba mucho a un zorro, sólo que su hocico era algo más corto y su cabeza más grande. Su cola era roja con

la punta blanca y ondeaba como si fuese fuego. Tenía las patas largas y delgadas, con guantes blancos y garras

negras en las delanteras. La potencia del traslado al mundo humano debió haber causado su digievolución.

Ahora era un Vulpemon.

El Digimon entrecerró sus ojos amarillos y olfateó el aire. No había nadie por allí cerca.

Caminó unos minutos y miró al cielo, sabiendo al instante que empezaría a llover pronto.

Una chica caminaba junto a su perro bajo la fría lluvia. Ésta iba vestida con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de manga

larga de color azul pálido, cubierta por otra de manga corta color negro. Su pelo castaño claro

se encontraba oscurecido al estar mojado por la lluvia. El perro era una hembra de Golden

Retriever. Su cabeza era elegante, al igual que su cuerpo.

Andaban lentamente, disfrutando del paseo y contemplando a su alrededor. Ya habían estado muchas veces por

aquel lugar, pero ese día todo estaba especialmente bonito. Las gotas de agua cayendo, ni un alma

en la calle, no pasaban coches…

A la mayoría de la gente que esta chica -llamada Esperanza- conocía no le gustaba la lluvia.

Preferían los calurosos y agobiantes días de sol, en los que no paraban de pasar coches y motos por

el asfalto y las personas dificultaban el paso por la estrecha acera. Además, si todo

estaba a rebosar de vehículos y humanos ajetreados, ¿cómo iba a dejar suelta a su perra? La mayoría de

la gente se queja de que los perros babean, muerden, sueltan pelo… Y tal vez están en lo cierto, pero, hasta ahora,

Esperanza no había encontrado nadie con quien entenderse mejor que con su perra. Tal vez su prima Julia fuese una excepción.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó a casa de sus abuelos. Allí estaban ellos, viendo la tele tranquilamente.

-Hola -saludaron.

Esperanza respondió con un '_Hum'_ antes de salir al pasillo que conectaba con el piso donde vivían sus tíos y su madre.

Subió dos tramos de escaleras y entró en la casa de su madre. Pensó en ir a jugar con el ordenador, pero desafortunadamente estaba

ocupado por su hermano Federico y un amigo de éste: Aziz.

La chica entró sin saludar, como era habitual.

Fede era alto, musculoso y tenía el pelo largo,

ondulado y castaño. Aziz era moreno, con el pe-

lo corto y rizado. Era marroquí.

-¿Por qué estás mojada? -Preguntó Fede a Esperanza.

-He estado paseando a la perra.

Aziz se unió a la conversación.

-Y no coges un paraguas... Eres tonta -dijo, de cachondeo y recibió una colleja de la chica-.

Pasaron la tarde charlando y viendo vídeos de risa.

A las 21:30 había parado de llover, y el marroquí volvió a su casa.

Andaba tranquilamente por la acera cuando vio

algo que le llamó la atención: en un arbusto, había un par de luces que brillaban en azul eléctrico.

Extrañado, se acercó para ver de donde procedían esas luces, pero algo le saltó encima.

El chico cayó al suelo, empujado por un "pequeño" lobo de pelaje blanco y resplandeciente. Aziz miró con los ojos muy abiertos al animal y lo inspeccionó. Bajo sus ojos, tenía unas marcas negras y, en las patas delanteras, un par de guantes de cuero marrones.

-Hola -saludó el lobo, moviendo el rabo-, soy Wolfymon, un Digimon -Wolfymon se quitó de encima de el chico y se sentó a su lado-. Llevo esperando todo el día para algo, y creo que ese algo eres tú.

Aziz no cabía en su asombro. ¿Un Digimon? ¡Pero si esos seres no existían!

Wolfymon ahora parecía un poco incómodo.

-... Creo que tú eres mi entrenador... -Pero no pareces muy dispuesto, pensó el Digimon.

El chico, que durante todo el rato había estado tumbado, se sentó y miró al lobo.

-¿Tú entrenador?

Wolfymon asintió.

A pesar de que acababa de conocer al Digimon, Aziz sentía en su interior algo de afecto por él, y además, cuando lo vio, una pequeña ola de felicidad invadió su cuerpo. Tal vez si estaban destinados a ser compañeros. El chico alargó una mano y acarició la cabeza del lobo. Era suave y esponjosa, y también hacía ruiditos al estar electrizado.

Algo brilló sobre las cabezas de los dos compañeros, y ésto fue tomando forma. Aziz lo cogió y lo miró. Parecía un móvil, era fino y se podía abrir hacia el lado izquierdo para cogerlo horizontalmente. Wolfymon observó el objeto y después miró a el chico.

-Es un digivice. No sé para qué sirve ni cómo se usa, pero supongo que traerá un tutorial o algo.

Aziz encendió el dispositivo y unas letras aparecieron en pantalla:

"_Bienvenido. Hoy, a las 21:47 de la noche, usted a obtenido a su compañero Digimon. Ahora, le mostraremos todas las aplicaciones de este dispositivo. _

_1)Pulsando "y", usted puede almacenar cualquier ser vivo o inerte, objetos, etc. en su dispositivo. En el menú principal, si pulsa la tecla "a" le aparecerá la opción de alimentar, limpiar, etc. a lo que usted haya almacenado._

_2) Pulsando "i" aparecerá una flechita roja en pantalla. Si señala a un Digimon con ella y pulsa "r", los datos del Digimon quedarán registrados en su dispositivo._

_3) En el menú hay una aplicación llamada "mi Digimon". Si la selecciona, podrá ver el estado, las características y dónde se encuentra su compañero._

_4) El dispositivo puede avisar de si hay peligro o no. Un pitido constante, significa que se acerca un Digimon normal; dos pitidos quieren decir que un Digimon infectado se acerca; tres, avisa de que un virus va hacia su posición._

_Eso es todo por ahora. Conforme usted vaya avanzando con su Digimon, le explicaremos más cosas sobre estos seres y su mundo. Gracias."_

Aziz miró a Wolfymon y éste devolvió la mirada. El chico habló:

-Tal vez sería mejor que te almacenara en esta cosa para que mi madre no te vea, ¿no?

El lobo asintió y, siguiendo las instrucciones, Aziz guardó a su compañero en el dispositivo.

Después, se encaminó a casa.


	2. Capítulo 2: Juego

**El segundo capítulo ^^ Espero que os guste, y dejad algún review, por favor wo**

Capítulo 2: Juego

Era jueves y Esperanza se dirigía al instituto. Su hermano

Fede siempre tardaba un poco más en salir de casa y lle-

gaba a deshora. Entró por la puerta y se dirigió a clase, donde sus amigas la saludaron. Otro aburrido día de estu-

dios empezaba.

Pasaron las horas hasta que sonó la campana del recreo y

todos salieron al patio. Allí, Espe se reunió con Julia, su

prima, y María, una amiga. Julia tenía el pelo rizado y

castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran pardos. María, tenía el pelo

igual, pero ondulado, y los ojos marrones. Las dos estaban un curso por encima de Espe.

Las tres fueron al servicio mientras charlaban.

-No me podré conectar al ordenador en navidad -dijo Es-

pe a Julia.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó la otra, poniendo cara de desaprobación.

-Me van a quedar unas cuantas asignaturas.

El grupo de chicas se dirigió al baño. En el trayecto, se encontraron con Fernando, un chico de segundo de bachillerato con el pelo negro y rizado. Éste saludó, acariciando su barbuda cara, aunque en realidad no tenía mucho pelo.

Tras ir al baño, las chicas se reunieron con Samuel y Javier en una escalera. Samuel era un chico con pintas de niño asiático y vestía con ropas viejas y algo desgastadas por el uso. Javi tenia el pelo ondulado y negro, su piel era muy clara.

Durante el resto del recreo, el grupo charló y se tomó el desayuno.

El resto de las clases pasaron con velocidad y, en los cambios de clase, Julia se reunía con Espe. Las dos comenzaron a hablar sobre "La Rana", una chica de la clase. María apareció un minuto después y, dándole un susto a Julia, se unió a la conversación.

-¡JIUUUU! -Gritó la menor de repente.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! -Dijeron las otras dos, confusas.

La chica señaló a unas palmeras plantadas en el suelo. Escondido entre las hierbas, un ser de ojos rojos observaba a los estudiantes.

Las tres chicas se miraron con horror y giraron la cabeza de nuevo hacia las plantas. La criatura ya no estaba. Una profesora llamó a María y a Julia para que entrasen en clase. Éstas se despidieron de Espe y entraron a clase, mientras la menor se dirigía a la suya.

Debido a que era última hora, el extraño suceso que había sucedido minutos atrás quedó enterrado en la profundidad de las mentes de las tres chicas. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar sobre ello.

El timbre de salida sonó y los estudiantes salieron del instituto.

En ese momento, algo muy extraño ocurrió. Fede, que caminaba de vuelta a casa con Espe y Aziz, mira al lugar donde se suponía que estaban los chicos. No había nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Ningún coche en la carretera, ni una sola persona en los pequeños bares de la zona... Nada. El único ruido que Fede escuchaba era el de su propia respiración y el viento. También le parecía escuchar las olas. Miró a su alrededor y se detuvo al contemplar algo a su espalda. Allí, sentado con indiferencia, había un zorro. Pero no un zorro cualquiera, era Vulpemon. En la boca llevaba un digivice rojo, como su pelaje.

El chico no sabía cómo reaccionar, todos habían desparecido y ahora había un zorro mirándole con cara de pasmado. Al ver que Fede no decía nada, el digimon tomó la palabra.

-Toma -dijo, sujetando el dispositivo y acercándose.

El chico se alejo de él unos pasos.

-¿Qué dices? -Preguntó después.

-Digo que cofas efto -respondió Vulpemon, balanceando el digivice.

Fede no le hizo caso. Estaba demasiado ocupado formulando preguntas en su cabeza: ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde están todos?

El digimon, al verse ignorado, resopló por la nariz y dejó su carga en el suelo, molesto. Después, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento al chico, dijo:

-Mira, no tengo ni idea de qué está pasando, ni de dónde están las personas y los vehículos esos raros. Pero puedo decirte por qué nos encontramos tú y yo solos.

Fede asintió, se dirigió hacia las mesas de un bar cercano y se sentó en una silla. Vulpemon le siguió (no sin recoger antes el dispositivo) y, de un salto, tomó asiento.

El chico abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, hasta que formuló la primera pregunta:

-¿Qué eres?

El digimon sonrió levemente y se acomodó, soltando el digivice en la mesa.

-Soy un digimon. Supongo que ahora pensarás que sólo somos unos dibujos animados hechos para ganar dinero. ¡Pues no! Si que existimos, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de los mundos paralelos? Claro que sí, lo habéis hablado hoy en filosofía. Pues el mundo digital, donde nosotros vivimos, es algo parecido. Sinceramente, no tengo la más mínima idea de qué está ocurriendo -el digimon miró a su alrededor-. Parece que los dos mundos se están fusionando...

Fede contempló el paisaje. Parecía haber cambiado. Ahora algunos edificios estaban cubiertos por plantas, crecían hierbas desconocidas en el suelo... Resultaba bastante extraño. Vulpemon sacudió la cola y el chico volvió su atención hacia él.

-Yo soy Vulpemon. Soy tu compañero y, por lo tanto, tú eres mi entrenador.

Fede no sabía qué decir. Pero podía estar seguro de que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era un sueño, la diferencia entre la realidad y la imaginación se nota.

El digimon suspiró y empujó el dispositivo con el hocico.

-Cógelo. Eso te identificará como entrenador y te dará ventaja en este terreno hostil. Te explicará sus funciones.

El chico lo cogió con desconfianza y lo encendió. De nuevo, una voz salió del dispositivo. El tutorial era exactamente igual que el que había escuchado Aziz el día anterior.

Fede sonrió levemente. Le encantaba la tecnología, además la entendía bien. Tal y como había dicho el dispositivo, pulsó "i" y señaló a Vulpemon, pulsando seguidamente "r". Sus datos surgieron en pantalla:

_Vulpemon_

_Nivel: novato-3ª fase_

_Atributo: virus_

_Familia: Nature Spirits_

_Tipo: digimon mamífero_

_Altrura: _

_·Machos: 50-60cm_

_·Hembras: 45-55cm_

_Peso:_

_·Machos: 15-26Kg_

_·Hembras: 13-24Kg_

_Los Vulpemon viven en bosques. Son independientes y sólo viven en grupo con su pareja. Destacan por su aptitud en las peleas y las técnicas que realizan con el fuego. Su manto puede variar de rojo intenso a anaranjado._

Fede dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero. Éste sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

Espe tenía ganas de llorar, pero algo se lo impedía. Tampoco podía pronunciar palabra, pues su lengua parecía estar atrancada en su garganta. El corazón le golpeaba tan fuertemente el pecho, que sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, estaba a punto de caer al suelo y tenía la vista nublada. Su piel estaba muy pálida y bajo sus ojos parecía haber unas inmensas ojeras. Sudaba, sudaba mucho. El ser delante de ella, le miraba a los ojos con confusión. Esta situación puede explicarse volviendo hacia atrás en el tiempo, cuando Espe caminaba con Fede y Aziz de vuelta a casa. La chica se había visto en la misma situación que su hermano y, asustada, corrió a casa en busca de ayuda. Al llegar a la puerta de casa de sus abuelos, había encontrado la puerta metálica del jardín abierta y llena de golpes de garras, al igual que las dos que permitían la entrada a la casa. Impulsada por la adrenalina y el miedo, entró y, al no encontrar nada raro, subió a casa de su madre. El espectáculo de la puerta se repitió y, de nuevo, la chica entró. Se escuchaban sonidos de pasos y, muy asustada, Espe fue a la cocina y cogió un cuchillo largo, grande y afilado. Sigilosamente, avanzó por el pasillo y, al llegar al cuarto de su madre, lo encontró. Una especie de dragón-dinosaurio negro con marcas azules que le llegaba por las costillas. La chica abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a temblar. Impulsada por el miedo, probablemente, se lanzó contra el ser y le atestó (o por lo menos lo intentó) una cuchillada en el cuello. Reaccionando con velocidad, el dragón se giró y atrapo la cuchilla con dos garras, partiéndola por la mitad.

Y así llegamos a la situación anterior.

Finalmente, Espe se dejó caer de rodillas. Temblando, intentó alejarse del dragón, pero no pudo.

-¿Estás... Bien? -Preguntó con voz áspera. Su tono daba a entender que era una hembra.

La chica le miró, aterrorizada. Por su cara, podía deducirse fácilmente que no estaba bien.

-... Espera un momento

La dragona fue a la cocina y le llevó un vaso de agua.

-Toma -le ofreció el vaso, pero como la chica no reaccionaba, lo dejó en el escritorio.

Tras contemplarse mutuamente unos minutos, la dragona decidió explicar a Espe lo que era ella en realidad. Con cuidado de que no se asustase más y de no hacerle daño, la cogió de las axilas y le ayudó a sentarse en su silla.

-Umm... -comenzó- Soy Kirmon, una digimon.

La chica no reaccionó. Seguía con cara de pasmada, y Kirmon chasqueó la lengua.

-Perdón por asustarte, ¡pero tan fea no soy!

Espe sonrió levemente, recuperándose poco a poco. Cogió el vaso de agua y le dio unos tragos.

-¿Q... qué haces a-aquí?

Le temblaba la voz, pero consiguió formular la pregunta. La digimon sonrió.

-Unirme al juego -respondió.

Juego. Juego. La palabra hizo eco en la mente de la chica.

-... ¿Juego? -Preguntó.

-Exacto. Para mí, esto es como un juego. Uno en el que si pierdes mueres, pero un juego al fin y al cabo.

Al ver la cara de confusión de Espe, Kirmon explicó.

-Mierda, se me ha olvidado. Tú y yo somos compañeras, no hagas preguntas, es irrefutable -a continuación, dejó cerca de la chica un digivice negro-. Eso es un digivice, un dispositivo digital. Me da palo explicarte qué es, además de que no sé para qué sirve. Con lo del juego, me refiero a que los dos mundos, el digital y el humano, se están uniendo. Eso puede ser bueno, pero también puede ser jodido. En este caso es la segunda opción, porque el mundo digital ha sido invadido por virus, y no dudarán en apoderarse de este también. Por eso, hay que cargárselos. Como en los juegos de guerra, matas a los malos y final feliz.

Espe asintió, entendiendo. Cogió su digivice y lo encendió, recibiendo el mismo tutorial que los otros dos entrenadores. Después, miró a Kirmon y registró sus datos:

_Kirmon_

_Nivel: novato-3ª fase_

_Atributo: datos_

_Familia: Deep Savers_

_Tipo: dragón_

_Altrura: _

_·Machos: 120-150cm_

_·Hembras: 100-140cm_

_Peso:_

_·Machos: 37-53Kg_

_·Hembras: 30-46Kg_

_Los Kirmon viven en lugares fríos, como bosques helados. Se agrupan en manadas que no tienen un jefe concreto. Son carnívoros y de naturaleza agresiva. Su piel puede ser color gris oscuro o negro. El color de los ojos también varia de un individuo a otro._

La chica miró a su digimon.

-Lo primero que deberías hacer es almacenar comida y agua -dijo Kirmon, pues ya se habían puesto en marcha para ir a luchar-. También podrías coger algún kit medicinal.

Espe asentía, guardando todo lo necesario para un viaje largo.

-Eh, Kirmon.

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde están todos? Ya sabes, las personas. Han desaparecido.

-Pues no tengo ni idea. Pero no te preocupes, no corren peligro -la digimon previno otra pregunta de la chica-. No me preguntes cómo lo sé. Simplemente lo intuyo.

A pesar de la seguridad que la voz de Kirmon denotaba, Espe no podía evitar estar preocupada. ¿Y si su familia se encontraba en la misma situación? Podrían morir.

Tras recopilar los objetos necesarios para sobrevivir, las dos compañeras salieron a la calle. A pesar de su apariencia levemente tosca, la digimon andaba con soltura y sigilo, lo que sorprendió a Espe.

Un Satanisklenmon se paseaba de forma imponente por una sala. Ésta tenía enormes columnas retorcidas que sujetaban el techo. La penumbra reinaba en el lugar y, en lo más alto, pegada al techo, se revolvía una espesa niebla rosa. El digimon parecía enfadado. A sus pies se arrodillaban otros cinco, que aparentaban ser sus sirvientes.

-Eremon, ¡MUÉSTRATE! -Satanisklenmon cerró su puño rojo con furia y un pequeño digimon negro con una bufanda y abrigo hechos jirones salió de las sombras- ¡TE HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES QUE NO TE OCULTES!

-Sí, amo...

El pequeño se unió a los demás. Con un movimiento de cabeza, el imponente digimon rojo se dirigió a uno de los allí presentes, qué comenzó a temblar. Era una pequeña dragona de unos cuarenta y cinco centímetros de altura, con la piel lisa y color malva. Las dos pequeñas alas negras que salían de su espalda se encogieron.

-Jokamon -dijo Satanisklenmon-... Ponte en pie.

La digimon se puso en pie, temblando, sin mirar a su amo.

-Me han dicho... Que hoy te has negado a asesinar a la colonia de Poyomon que rondaba cerca de las instalaciones... ¿Es cierto?

Jokamon movió nerviosamente sus dos "orejas" y entrelazó sus manos.

-N-no, señor... -Respondió al fin.

El digimon rojo sonrió, aunque se asemejaba más a una mueca. Acto seguido, atestó una patada en la barriga verde de Jokamon, lanzándola por los aires. Ésta chilló de dolor al recibir el golpe y al caer al duro suelo de piedra.

-¡MENTIRA! ¡MALDITA INÚTIL, SABES QUE SIEMPRE ENVÍO UNA PATRULLA PARA VIGILAR VUESTROS MOVIMIENTOS! -El demonio se acercó a la pequeña, que sollozaba lastimeramente- ¡PONTE EN PIE!

La dragoncita se incorporó con dificultad, temblando y con una pierna lesionada. Sin piedad alguna, Stanisklenmon le empujó, devolviéndola a su posición con los demás y tirándola al suelo de nuevo. Éste se colocó enfrente de los presentes.

-Tengo una misión que encargaos, sirvientes... Los niños elegidos han comenzado a movilizarse. Quiero que los matéis y que persuadáis a sus compañeros digimon para que se unan a nosotros. No será difícil... repartíos los niños -Tras una pequeña pausa, habló de nuevo-. ¡Brassenmon! Lleva a esta quejica a la enfermería, a ver si se calla de una puta vez.

Un dragón azulado con marcas negras que medía setenta centímetros se acercó a Jokamon, que no paraba de sollozar debido a su rodilla hinchada.

-Sube -dijo, poniéndose de espaldas a ella.

Ésta subió a Brassenmon, que salió de la sala.

-Y vosotros -dijo el digimon rojo- podéis poneros en marcha.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y los allí presentes salieron ordenadamente por un portal que había creado el demonio.

Éste, haciendo otra mueca, dijo para sí:

-Que empiece el juego.


End file.
